Blue Family
by GeminiSinger
Summary: CeCe and Rocky start a family. DLDR. The rating has changed to "M".
1. Chapter 1

(Rocky's POV)

Our daughter, Stephanie, is off to her first day of kindergarten. After a brief hug and goodbye, she walks into her classroom. I walk away in silence and head to the car.

I pull up in the driveway of the beautiful house I share with my family. CeCe and I have two daughters. There's Stephanie, the daughter I mentioned earlier, she inherits her long legs and smarts from me, and everything else from CeCe, and there is Veronica, our older daughter. Veronica is thirteen and looks exactly like me, with my legs, but acts like a flirtatious version of CeCe. We adopted two dogs: Sam, the blue (black) slightly-hyper cocker spaniel, and Tiffany, the tiny black-and-tan Yorkshire terrier.

The moment I walk into the house, I smell vanilla and passion fruit. I take two more steps, into the living room, and BAM! I turn around to see my wife in a pair of amaranth-pink panties and a lace bra to match, with her hand on the door lock. She pulls at her panties suggestively and the two of us run upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(Veronica's POV)

_Erin, Erin, I need you. Erin, I love you. I want to hold you and caress you. I want to show you I care. Erin, Erin, I need you. Give me a chance._

I awake from my daydream. My very good friend, Erin James, keeps creeping into my mind, and every time she does, a message runs through my mind like Usain Bolt barefoot on torrid asphalt. I don't know what this means yet, but I plan to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. and Mrs. Blue are playing a game, Where's the Remote, in the master bedroom.

* * *

(Erin's POV)

She did it again. I cannot believe she did it again. Veronica slapped my twerker again. The game I invented, Twerk It, has betrayed me. Here is how the game works: One of us twerks and the other has to not touch the twerker in any fashion. Also, neither of us may make a sound or the rulebreaker will be punished. The contestant with the longest time without touching is rewarded with the Package.

Well, I make a sound. Now, I have to wait until Veronica is done twerking (her derrière is too seductive) to even move. If I so much as think about touching myself, I will regret it.

Furthermore, Veronica and I aren't dating, not yet, but are simply enjoying a friends-with-benefits relationship. Oh, Veronica has benefits.

"You hear that?" Veronica queries while twerking.

"No," I respond.

I haven't a clue as to what Veronica was talking about, and I do not plan on asking.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

(Veronica's POV)

Third period is too long. I can listen to Mr. Li all day, and not give a SHIT about English literature. It's already bad enough Erin isn't in the dumb-ass class. My moms are always telling me to use my "smarts" in school, and that I can "discover a cure for cancer" or "invent time travel". I cannot care less about my intelligence.

So what if my intelligence quotient is 164, it isn't like I'll get a scholarship to Yale or Harvard, or anything close.

I LOVE fourth period. There are all of my friends-Daniel, Christina, and Eric-and Erin in this class. My friends aren't the only reasons why. For some really weird reason, I LOVE mathematics. Well, college-level algebra is math, too. There are just six of us, Gordon hardly ever speaks, and is occasionally forgotten, although he's the tallest of us. Miss Winston, a pretty-hot, dark-skinned lady, has us sit in a circle, like group therapy. She flashes two HUGE equations, and after a moment or so, Gordon and I finish simultaneously. We always do that. Miss Winston waits for the others to finish, then we all display our answers. Everyone gets both problems right, except for Erin who gets only the second correct. Daniel explains to her why, after one more equation, class is dismissed.

This is my second favorite period. It's lunchtime. I grab some baked ziti, a Pink Lady apple, a Dr. Pepper, and a jumbo-sized triple-chocolate-chip and peanut butter cookie. Then, I go find Erin, and sit next to her at the table by the grey emergency exit door. Her tray is as light as her hair. There's a Caesar salad, a bottle of spring water, a Fiji apple, and a lemon square on it. Although she doesn't look like a pescatarian, she is one.

We talk about everything we usually do which is school, sex, and hot girls. We were so submerged in our own conversation and eating, we didn't notice three boys sitting with us. That was until one of them sneezed. Erin and I quickly cut the gab and find out who they are.

The tallest boy, his black hair falls to the top of his long nose, is Jacob. The shortest boy, his curly ginger hair imitates barbed wire, is Quincy. The other boy, whose stiff, spiky blond hair is seven inches tall, is Nicholas. Erin and I introduce ourselves to the boys. I think the five of us will get along very well.


	3. Halloween

_**Halloween**_

* * *

·CeCe·

My wife, Rocky, and I thought we'd dress up for Halloween this year. I am Princess Bubblegum from an old show, _Adventure Time_, and Rocky, my fucking sexier-than-hell wife is a character named Marceline.

Rocky, or Marceline, went out yesterday to the the six of us chocolate. However, my wife knows how to shop, and bought king-sized chocolate bars (among other things).

I will explain later.

* * *

·Erin·

My Ginny Weasley costume looks better on me than I thought it would. My D-cup breasts are haphazardly close to falling out of my shirt, my booty cheeks, the pumpkins, are looking great in the pants, and everything else looks like I kidnapped Ginny and copied her onto me. Basically, I'm a hotter version of Ginny Weasley tonight.

* * *

·Veronica·

I am looking so sexy as Hermione Granger, I'm making myself moan over my own hotness. I fuck my left eighteen-incher in my left hand and my right fourteen-incher in my right hand.

Although I look super sexy in this, underneath my Hermione clothing I am a monster. An experiment. I am supposed to have one girl-thing and two breasts at this age. Instead, I have two guy-things and three breasts. I am a freak, but I love being one.

I finish up, and find Erin.

* * *

**A.N.:The next chapter is going to be so sexual the entire story may be removed from the site. Wish me luck.**


	4. Halloween P2

**_Halloween_**

·Rocky·

She moans. A bearlike growl. A virile yelp. A monkey's holler. What it is, it rolls off her tongue like butter on a hot pancake.

I push a rough bar into her tropical rainforest. The rainforest begins to precipitate and grows very, very, very dense. The lumpy chocolate bar is removed and I suck it. I like the bar like my life depends on it. I give her a lick and suck on her left upper muffin. In return, I am given a long nail, entirely through my dermis and epidermis and drawing a bit of blood from about six inches down from my right scapula.

I switch the candy chocolate bar for the real chocolate bar, and insert it inside the tropical rainforest. There goes that same virile yelp. The real deal is being thruster into and thrashed about in the rainforest. This happens for about six minutes, forty-two seconds. Finally, the real chocolate bar melted a bunch in the rainforest. The birds and monkeys fly out. Any plant life inside is contaminated completely.

* * *

·CeCe·

_"Are you sure about this, Mom?"_

_"Yes, Sweetie, no one will find out."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

·Rocky·

CeCe wakes up suddenly next to me.

"Rocks," she sounds worried.

"I'm up," I embrace her.

"I had the dream again."

"What dream?"

"You know, the dream where Veronica and I do it, and I get pregnant with twins…"

"Oh, I didn't know that. When did you start having this dream?"

"Uh, it was three days ago."

"Did you have it yesterday?"

"Everyday since it started…"

"How does the dream make you feel?"

CeCe gulps, then hesitates, "Well, I feel guilty…and weird…and turned on a little…I know I'm a perv, but…"

"'But…' what?"

"Nothing." Without another word said, the two fall back asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Halloween P3

With the little one in the bed and the parents in bed, Erin and Veronica decide to have fun. (Erin spends the night very often.) The girls know nearly everything about each other. Nearly. The girls decide to share deep secrets. Erin goes first.

"I like girls." Obviously.

"Duh. I have a big thing for redheads."

Erin blushes, "I like girls with long legs."

"I never wear a lot of makeup because some boys like that," Veronica states.

"Okay…I like girls with meat. Like Mrs. French."

"I love a girl with a fat ass, like Victoria Henderson in history."

"Nice! I love a girl with a flat breast. I also love mature women."

"Flat? I knew that."

"I like a girl who is genius, tall, and sexy, like you." Erin seduces.

"I like a girl who is genius, cute, and has a great ass, like you." Veronica flirts back.

* * *

**The following sequence of events may be disturbing to some. Two thirteen-year-old girls are about to undergo anatomical exploration of mature sorts. Also, it will contain bondage.**

* * *

"Wanna fuck?" Veronica cajoles simultaneously with questioning her very close friend.

"SHIT, yeah!" Erin agrees.

Clothes are tossed in a haphazard manner. Veronica chains Erin's wrists to the headboard of Veronica's bed. Then, Erin's feet are tied to the footboard. The fun is about to begin.

"Ronnie," Erin whispers while her very close friend grabs something from under the bed. "You're my first."

"You're mine," Ronnie crawls toward her best friend, her hands behind her. Ronnie shows Erin what she got.

It's a small bottle overdressed in purple and sparkles. There is no label, which scares Erin.

Ronnie kisses Erin on her full lips, then onto her neck, and every inch downward between her clavicle and the belly button. Moans and quiet screams pepper the room. It is the time of no returns now, but Ronnie skips the rainforest and heads for Erin's femur. A virile yelp jumps out of Erin's piehole as Ronnie bites and licks her inner chops.

After nearly forty minutes of foreplay and inhumane howls, Ronnie enters Erin's tropical rainforest. First, with three sausage links, then with four…five…seven. Eventually, a long piece of blue plastic covered in mayonnaise of sorts.

Now, it is time for the real deal, Ronnie enters Erin's tropical rainforest with a real-deal chocolate bar (the shorter). Erin screams. With the first still inside, Ronnie adds the second bar (the longer). Erin moanscreams. The bar are shoved farther inside an Erin's moanscreaming is endless. The bars are shoved in more, more, and more. Finally, both bars melt, just way too much, inside the rainforest.


End file.
